Christian Lyrics to NonChristian Songs
by Augustine Quill
Summary: I couldn't think of anywhere else to put this, but then I found this section and thought, This looks like a good spot. The rewritten lyrics talk about meaty and essential concepts of Scripture. NEW: Three New rewrites Barenaked Ladies, Limahl, & T-pain
1. Be Ready to Die

My first Christian re-write will be for Andrew WK's "Get Ready to Die". I know I couldn't have picked an odder choice. The weird thing about this is song is how much I _didn't_ change, including the title: I only changed one word for it to become "_Be_ Ready to Die."

On a serious note, these lyrics were inspired by the question that first got me seriously thinking about dedicating my life to Christ: "Do you know where you are going when you die?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is your time to pray,  
Prepare for judgment day,  
He made a sacrifice,  
So we may get eternal life.

Praise the Father, Praise the Son,  
Praise the Spirit, Three in One,  
Jesus makes all things new,  
So here's the thing you have to do.

You better be ready to die,  
You better be ready to give,  
Your heart and mind to the Son,  
Cause here he comes,  
You better be ready to die!

When this world is over now,  
That's when every knee shall bow,  
And every tongue confess his name,  
"Jesus Christ is King again!",  
We know which side is right,  
We know who wins this fight,  
So dance into the light,  
Or else you'll face the hellish blight!

You better be ready to die,  
You better be ready to give,  
Your soul and life to the Son,  
Cause here he comes,  
You better be ready to die!  
Be ready to die!  
Be ready to die!  
Be ready to pray!  
Be ready to give!  
Be ready to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!

His kingdom's coming, so you better be ready,  
And you better be ready to die!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My next submission will be more uplifting.


	2. The World of Great Adventure

My next selection is "On the Road (Bouken Dreamer)" by Psychic Lover. If you've never heard of this song or the group, it's probably because it's Japanese. This song happens to be ending theme song to "Gougou Sentai Boukenger" a Japanese kids' show.

To give you a better idea of what I'm talking about, "Gougou Sentai Boukenger" will be adapted in English next year with the title "Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive"

I'm not usually a J-pop fan, but I liked this song, even before I was inspired to re-write the lyrics.

This song basically sums up the kind of attitude I feel that all Christians should have about being Christians (myself included), but that's just my opinion, I could be wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Run Around this World of Great Adventure!

I do not know  
Why so many are so sad  
They all look around the world (they all look around the world)  
And they only see the things that are so bad.  
Why can't they see  
All they need to do is try  
To see the good around the world (to see the good around the world)  
And then the future is as boundless as the sky

If I put my faith in God, then this will happen:  
All of my dreams and all of my wishes  
Will become reality. Yes I can! (Go! Go!)

Let's go run around this World of Great Adventure  
Let's all work toward our future  
We only have one planet, one life. (Of Adventure)  
If you believe, then you are bound by nothing.  
Faith is something precious. The gift of Jesus is his Christ light (of Adventure)

1! 2! If you're God's children  
3! 4! Then you can live in  
Jesus is the World of Great Adventure  
Glory to God!

Many things  
Will draw you away from Him  
They may seem desirable (they may seem desirable)  
But they are just a form of Satan's trap.  
Only through Him  
Can true riches be found  
It will be incredible (it will be incredible)  
If you use the Bible as your Treasure Map

When your life is serving God, everything becomes fresh  
Put your heart in it. When you put your heart in it  
It regenerates from stone into flesh (Go! Go!)

And then All the world is a World of Great Adventure  
Beyond the realm of Dreamers is  
The Paradise of my Father's Kingdom (of Adventure)  
Heaven's Road, I'm going to walk it my way.  
And my way is through Jesus Christ. And I will then be in the World (of Adventure)

1! 2! We'll live forever  
3! 4! In Heaven together  
Jesus is the World of Great Adventure  
Glory to God!

If you look inside your heart, and Jesus is there  
Your soul is baptized in the Holy Spirit  
And then there is nothing left to fear.

Let's go run around this World of Great Adventure  
Christ has paid the ransom for us  
So we may have eternal lives (of Adventure)  
If you believe, then you are bound by nothing.  
Faith is something precious. The gift of Jesus is his Christ light!

As we go into the World of Great Adventure  
Where Jesus is our future  
We build our houses upon the rock (Of Adventure)  
If you believe, then you can do it God's Way.  
And God's way is to take His word and give it to the sheep in His flock (What a Great Adventure!)

In God, beyond the Dreamers  
In God, we live forever  
Jesus is the World of Great Adventure  
Glory to God!


	3. Three Times I Deny

My first re-write of a popular song is the Killer's "Sombody Told Me". This song is about Peter and his famous thrice denial.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Breakin my heart just to see him there  
The Messiah's in chains and the people do not care  
Breakin my heart just to see him there  
He came to die down here for our sins  
He came to suffer and die down here for our sins.  
I should be up there to die with him.  
I should be up there to die with him.  
I would suffer and die with him gratefully  
Wait! Why are these people coming up to talk to me?

"Somebody told me you have been seen  
With that young Nazarene  
That came here walking on palms for Passover  
They say he's an idol  
Aren't you his disciple?"

"No sir, I'm not he" is what I say.  
Everyone here seems to know my face and name  
"Aren't you that guy that follows Jesus?  
That carpenter's son that they call Jesus?  
Yes, I'm sure, for you are a Galilean!"  
As I've said before, I'll say again, I'm not this man!

"Somebody told me, you were the head guy  
Of that heretic rabbi  
That we're gonna crucify at Golgotha  
They say of his host here  
You are his most dear."  
And I tell you I am not the man.

I remember suddenly  
Last night what he said to me.  
I hear a cock crow now. (You will deny me)  
And I can do is cry

Somebody asked me if I have been seen  
With that young Nazarene  
That came here walking on palms for Passover  
They say he's an idol  
I am his disciple.  
I'd never, I'd never deny.

Somebody told me that I was the head guy  
Yet still I did deny  
As my master was crucified at Golgotha  
They say of his host here  
I was his most dear.  
Yet three times I deny!


	4. Let There Be Light

At the time of this writing there was a really funny show on CBS called "The Big Bang Theory". It has a delightful theme song by the Bare Naked Ladies that talks a little bit about the Big Bang Theory of the creation of the universe, hence garbage. However the tune is really catchy (Of course it is, it's BNL), so I re-wrote the lyrics. You'll see

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our whole universe was really dense and hot  
And than it all exploded and that's how it started . . . NOT!

We got the Sky, We got the Seas  
We got the Dirt, We got the Trees  
Losta bright Luminaries for the Night (and one for the Day)  
Fish and all our feathered friends  
Animals and then Humans  
It all started with "Let There Be Light!" (Light!)

The time of man is really short they guess  
They say 4 billion years, but I tell that it's even less  
But it took all of six days for our planet to be made  
Adam ate the fruit  
From the Paradise they got the boot  
Their descendents gave no hoot, so came the flood (But Noah's Ark was saved!)  
History from our planet's birth  
When God created heaven and earth  
It all started with "Let There Be Light!"  
It all started with "Let There Be . . . Light!"

The Earth was different now, so it went bad again.  
And so God made a covenant with Abraham  
To Isaac reiterated  
Jacob He loved  
Esau He hated  
Jacob's kids made the Hebrew Nation  
But all points lead to Christ, Salvation Light!

So the Twelve Tribes of Israel  
Were stuck in Egypt for a spell  
But Joseph said it'd be all well one day, (in the Promised Land)  
And that was the start of all of this  
Outlined for us in Genesis  
It all started with "Let There Be Light!"

And if you think this was a messy fuss  
Wait, till you read Exodus!  
It all started with "Let There Be Light!"

It all started with "Let There Be . . . Light!"


	5. Everlasting Glory

I went ol' skool with this one. The theme song to that timeless 80's movie _The Neverending Story_ has become a song about the Bible's Sovereignty.

It follows doctorine knowns as Sola Scriptura: the assertion that the Bible as God's written word is self-authenticating, clear (perspicuous) to the rational reader, its own interpreter ("Scripture interprets Scripture"), and sufficient of itself to be the final authority of Christian doctrine. It is one of the "Five Solas" of the Protestant Reformation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You listen hard  
For God's Holy Word  
Your Bible held  
Yet still He can't be heard  
How can you have hunger pangs  
When there's a banquet in your hands?  
There among its pages  
Is a roadmap to His  
Everlasting Gloooooooooorryyyyyyy!

Aaaa-leaaaa-luuua!

If you still doubt  
The Bible's Sovereignty  
3:16, check out  
From Second Timothy  
It says all of Scripture  
Is given by the Breath of God  
It's infallible as He is  
And is still the Key to  
Everlasting Gloooooooooorryyyyyyy!

Aaaa-leaaaa-luuua!

Gloooooooooorryyyyyyy!

Aaaa-leaaaa-luuua!

The Word won't break  
Says John 10:35  
It's there for our sakes  
As guidance for our lives  
Because all of Scripture  
Is given by the Breath of God  
It's infallible as He is  
And is still the Key to  
Everlasting Gloooooooooorryyyyyyy!

Aaaa-leaaaa-luuua!

Everlasting Gloooooooooorryyyyyyy!

Aaaa-leaaaa-luuua!


	6. Blood U Must Drank

My most contempory re-write so far: last summer's hit club single "Buy U a Drank", a song about getting girls drunk and taking them home for extramarital sex, has been changed to song about the Lord's Supper. I even went old school and reminded people of the Passover (which is what they were celebrating on the Last Supper)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why's this night  
So different?  
What happened here  
By God's covenant?  
Blood of a Lamb  
You put on a door  
So God's Wrath  
Did Passover  
That same Wrath  
One more Safety  
This time the blood  
Will come from Me  
Wine from the grapes  
Bread from the wheat  
Will become My Flesh  
That U must eat

And the Blood U must drank  
Do this in remembrance of Me  
Father God, we must thank  
As a symbol of my death and strife  
So you may have eternal life  
The Supper of the  
Lord Hal-le, lu-jah  
The Supper of the  
Lord Hal-le, lu-jah

Because tonight  
I'll be betrayed  
I turn to you  
My disciples, to say  
This is My flesh  
Given to thee  
To forgive your sins  
And to remember Me  
This Cup of wine  
My Blood outpoured (Blood outpoured!)  
So My Father's people  
May be restored  
I bear the sins  
Of many  
So of my Flesh  
I say U shall eat

And My Blood U shall drank  
Do this in remembrance of Me  
Father God, we must thank  
As a symbol of my death and strife  
So you may have eternal life  
The Supper of the  
Lord Hal-le, lu-jah  
The Supper of the  
Lord Hal-le, lu-jah


End file.
